


The Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything's all wrong, but it shouldn't be.There was a Plan. The Plan. Hermione said it would help. That it would work.But it isn't. It hasn't.It's all wrong.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> No alpha or beta. But some Ginny POV 5th year before she and Harry get together... MWAH!! thanks for the prompts, dear Frumpologist!!

* * *

Bollocks. 

That's what this year is: _bollocks_. 

Bloody, buggering, balls. 

Merlin's saggy Y-fronts. 

And all those other words Mum would hate to know that I've used. 

I don't care. 

I'm _more_ _than_ mad right now. 

I'm more than _furious_. 

I would spit fire if that were possible. 

And aim right at Ron. Then Hermione. Then Harry. 

Maybe Harry first. 

Or Hermione. 

This is all her fault. 

I was supposed to back off mooning after Harry. Give him space and time. Space to not see me as only some clinging, mooning girl: the one who worships the very ground he walks on (not that I _ever_ did; but... he's _Harry_ ). And time for me to grow up. For him to see I've grown up, and I'm more than Ron's little sister. That I'm... me. 

I'm Ginny. 

...

I don't know if I care for him to see me right now, though. Not if I'm constantly crying or throwing fits at Ron. Not if all he sees is a girl who snogs his friends, and is therefore now all the more off-limits. Now that I'm a little sister and an almost ex-girlfriend of a friend. I hate how much I'm using Dean to get Harry to see me. I hate how much I'm thinking of Harry when I'm kissing Dean. And when he's touching me... how I imagine it's _Harry_... 

It's not fair to any of us. 

And it goes against The Plan for me to continue when I'm not happy. 

The Plan was supposed to help. Help me grow stronger. Better. Happier. 

It's not working. 

And I'm going to find Hermione _now_. And tell her precisely what I think of her and this ruddy Plan. 


End file.
